I'll be with you when you dream
by thewholeworldisyourenemy
Summary: Friendship/merthur... lots of sadness... SPOILERS OF 5,tDotDpt2 ! Enjoy!


**AU: Ok... as you probably all know, Merlin has now ended... So, if you haven't seen the final episode DO NOT READ THIS! As this contains spoilers! This is a bit of a Merthur... but mainly a friendship/Merthur (if you get what i mean...) Enjoy my fellows! (oh, and i got the title from the song in Prince of Egypt (which i also don't own, before you ask) at the begining... God, i love that song... and i love Merlin... and it fits in with the story... so, ta da!)**

**Disclaimer; Me no own Merlin!**

I'll be with you when you dream...

The hand that brushed his face was warm and tender. The slightly roughend skin caresing his cheek. Merlin felt so content at that moment, only just able to peak out of his eyes. Arthur was standing above him. Merlin realized his king hadn't been stroking his face but more shaking him awake. Arthur wore a funny grin on his fae as Merlin stared beadily up at him.

"What's up with you? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Merlin stared in awe at the king. The more he looked, he realized Arthur was younger than when he saw him last. He was dressed in Camelot wear, clean and new looking. The king also looked cleaner in himself, happier too. Merlin couldn't speak but only stared, longing for this to be true. Arthur began talking (realizing Merlin wasn't in a talkative mood) and expressed his concerns for their surroundings.

"Well... It looks like Camelot..."

Merlin couldn't keep hi eyes of Arthur, making Arthur feel slightly uncomfertable.

"Are you even listening to me Merlin?" Arthur half shouted.

"Oh Arthur... Please tell me this isn't a dream!" Was all Merlin could fathom as a reply. Arthur looked confusedly at Merlin, who had always been an oddball, and told im this was as real as them both being alive. This did it for Merlin who broke down into uncontrolled sobs. Arthur, being a knight, king and man, wasn't sure what to do in the current situation. He resulted in patting the man awkwardly on the head as he wrapped him into a warm embrace. Merlin continued to sob into the other mans soulder untill the sobs were replaced with slow, heavy breathing. Arthur lay the now-sleeping Merlin down and lay next to him, feeling happy to be not so alone any more.

Merlin woke up in his own bed, with no Arthur. His eyes were still damp from the amount of crying he had done in the night and his body heat seemed barely enough to keep himself warm. The clock out side stricked 6 am and Merlin pondered the thought of getting up. He would normally have gotten up straight away to do chores for Arthur... Arthur, now a distant memory. Everything Merlin saw reminded him of the king. Every flash of red or gold, every burly man with blonde hair. The daylight becam Merlins worst enemy, as he tried to battle with his senses that it would all be ok.

Night time arived as a relief. He ould finally get away from the harsh reality and delve deep in to a dream filled sleep. Soon, Merlin found himself once again lying next to Arthur. This time, their tarain was different than awoke as Merlin sat up. Merlin imediatly started crying, his inner compasionate side etting the better of him. The realise of tears felt good after a day of hiding his feelings. Arthur held Merlin, this time saying nothing (either out of tiredness or sympathy).

"I'm sorry! I'm so so so sorry, Arthur!" Sobbed Merlin. "I didn't save you... and i promised Gwen and Guias and You i would... I... I broke my promise Arthur and i'm sorry!"

Arthur just shhed him and let the other man drift into another tear-filled sleep.

Merlin awoke the next morning and the day went on very much the same as before. He walked around like a zombie, smiling when nessecery and nodding when needed. Most people chose to ignore the man (for they had heard of his powers and also of his temper). Merlin couldn't wait for the night, where he could be beside Arthur once again.

The night came and Merlin kept his sobbing to a minimum (he didn't want to apear too weak to his king). They would sit and talk and exchange banter and insults untill the cows would om home (or untill they fell asleep). This continued every night. Sometimes the other knights would join them. Knights like Lancelot and Gwaine. They would laugh and sing and drink and eat. All the while being content and happy. And then day came, and they were no Arthur or Lancelot or Gwaine. No people to give rcognision they shard Merlins pain. So, every day, Merlin would wait for the night so he could join those who no longer lived. Sometimes it was just Arthur and Merlin. And they would just sit in silence, no words needed for them to express their emotions. They would lay together like that, forever, if they could. As equals. As men. As friends.


End file.
